1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are used as one type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
The liquid crystal display includes thin film transistors connected to corresponding pixel electrodes, a plurality of signals lines for controlling the thin film transistors, and a light blocking member to prevent reflection of ambient light. Recently, it has been suggested that the light blocking member may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel to improve transmittance and to simplify manufacturing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.